Yugi Anita Moto
by 00asianwriter00
Summary: WIP She slipped out of his grip, but he pinned her to the wall. Kitten, come now, you can't run from me. He cackled and pressed his body onto hers, feeling her up. He moved to slip his hand under her shirt... Female YugiAtem
1. The Meeting and Havoc

Talking- "Shadow Realm!" Thinking/ Dream talk- 'Konichiwa!'

_**Hikaris- **_Hello!

Yamis-_** /Trade you cards if your willing to./**_

Flashback

End of flashback

For extra stuff! –CRASH-

A/n: Here's the summary:

What if Yugi was a girl? What if she lived in Egypt with her grandfather going to an Egyption school with Marik and Ryou, before they found out about their yami's and the millennium items? (ages: 8) What if Yugi were to LOVE her yami? (yes I know I'm stealing some idea's here and NO I don't like yaoi, but would it still be considered yaoi if one of the character's was turned into a girl?) What if Yugi and her yami find out about Malik planning to take over the world with his sister? What if Marik was forced to help Isis out? What if Isis wanted the pharaoh's power for herself to get Seto Kaiba to date her? Parings: Kaiba/Shizune, Yugi/Atemu, Katsuya/Mai and many more I have yet to decide over… This chapter's 10 pages long! (Harry Potter universe has yet to come in, but it'll be there…. )

**WARNING: There will be Anzu, Otogi, Honda, and Joey bashing in the first few chapters. Anzu, Otogi, and Honda bashing may never stop. Yes, I know I put down Anzu and Yugi (MALE) as my favorite characters, but I'm really not into that pairng lately. I'm into Shizune and Kaiba together. Shizune/Kaiba and Mai/Katsuya pairings will both have 5 WHOLE CHAPTERS to themselves. Yugi/Atem are going to be in almost every chapter. Also there will be no lemons or whatever you guys call it. This is why I rated it for teen. 'K? --' I don't really have much experience in that group level. (Rated: M group)**

And Malik's dad let him go out of the 'cave' for a year or two to update him on new knowledge of the 21st century. It seems like I'm rushing the chapter. -- And yes I know I'm making Yugi act like a normal girl but, she's a bit different then most girls her age. Yugi also takes a shower once a day, before she goes to sleep, to conserve water. This is the website I got the Arabic sayings from: any spaces! Oh and to get a better picture of Yugi's uniform, go to my profile.

I drew it! The girl I drew with it was just something to help piece it together. The uniform's for grades 2 through 8 in the school. The boy's uniform is the same thing, except they wear pants instead of skirts and the jacket is a vest. You think it's too hot to wear those clothes? The clothes are made out of cotton and silk. So it's nice and cool.

**Arabic:**

Ada'tu tareeqi! I'm lost!

Hal beemkani mosa'adatuk? Can I help you?

Ma esmouk? Ma esmouki? What is your name?

Esmee Yugi Moto. My name is Yugi Moto.

Aasef! Sorry!

Qaleelan! Just a little.

Ayna taskun? Where do you live?

Yajebu an athhaba al aan! I have to go!

kam essa'a? What time is it?

La moshkelahNo problem.

Wa ant? And you?

**Chapter 1: The Meeting and Havoc**

"Yugi! Get up! We're going to be late for the plane to Egypt!" Mr. Moto yelled out to his grandchild resting up stairs.

"Five more minutes…." Yugi mumbled while rolling over to the opposite side she was sleeping on.

"Yugi Anita Moto! Get you're lazy butt out of bed and get dressed! We're leaving in 15 minutes!"

As those words were said, Yugi sprung out of bed. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out an outfit: white red shorts, black knee-high boots, a light pink tube top with Sakura petals on it, white arm-length fingerless gloves, a few belts around her waist to hang her deck on, a black leather choker, and last but not least a black butterfly clip to put her hair up with.

A/n: Let's just say that she took a shower, dressed up, left for Domino Airport with her Grandpa, and got onto the plane and landed in Egypt. Oh and Yugi knows Arabic, along with Ryou.

"Smell that fresh air! Not polluted as Japan." Yugi said as she carried a backpack with her, walking down the streets with her grandfather in tow to the new apartment they were staying at.

"Khalid… Where is it?" Yugi said looking at the map coming to a stop. Looking around Yugi couldn't read some of the sign's. It wasn't that she was bad at Arabic, she just couldn't decipher the words fast enough when reading Arabic. "Darn it! I can't find it. Ada'tu tareeqi!" --

"Hal beemkani mosa'adatuk?" A boy said coming out of an alley with a tall tattooed face man.

The boy was wearing: gold earrings, gold bracelets, a gold necklace, and gold shoes.

Besides the gold he wore a light purple vest along with plain white pants.

"Yes. Sorry to be of trouble. It's a pleasure to you." Yugi replied while holding out her hand.

"No need to say that! The pleasure's all mine. The names Malik Ishtar and this is Odion." As the boy pointed to said person and, now known as Malik, took her held out hand and kissed the back of it.

"Can you please help us find the street Khalid? My grandfather and I are staying in an apartment there." Yugi shuttered out, a bit bright red about the 'kiss'. Yugi put her hands in front of her neatly.

Giving her a wink and a rhaspberry, Malik said, "Why sure honey! I just happen to live in one of the apartments there. I'll get to see your darling face everyday now!"

"Thank you Ishtar-San." Yugi murmured as they walked over to the place, now the color of a ripe strawberry to a tomato. 0.0

"Oh, no! I can't have you calling me that! Sweety dear! Call me Malik, Yugi-Chan." Marlik said flirtously to Yugi.

"Ok, Malik-San."

-SIGH-

"Well, that's a start."

And with that Odion bent down and whispered to Malik.

"_Master Malik, I think it is wise to NOT flirt at this age. Flirt when you are older, Master. Please heed my words Master Malik." Odion whispered to Malik._

"_Alright, I'll stop flirting for now and flirt when I'm older." Malik said in a disappointed tone to Odion. 'But you never did say WHEN I should.'_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

As they came to a stop at the apartment complex, Malik invited Yugi to dinner with his family. Yugi politely declined, saying that they needed to unpack their stuff. As Yugi and her grandfather entered the apartment, Yugi said she wanted to explore the place a little more before unpacking. The rest of the stuff they had been unable to take with them on the plane was brought from the Turtle Game Shop and put in here a few days before they had left Japan. "So can I grandpa? Pretty please! I'll make you your favorite dish." Yugi asked with her huge purple eyes bright with eagerness.

"Alright. Don't wander too far off from the place, stay away from strangers, and make sure to come back before sunset. Just to make sure you remember, I'll give you our address and phone number." Mr. Moto said giving in to the cuteness.

"Thanks Gramps! You're the best! Bye!" Yugi said while kissing her grandpa on the cheek and walking out the door with her backpack in tow. Before closing the door behind her she poke her head inside. "Oh and gramps, what are we having for dinner?"

Mr. Moto laughed. 'No matter what happens, she just never can stop thinking about food.'

"Why don't you buy it for us Yugi? You know how bad of a cook I am." Said Mr. Moto while handing Yugi some money. "Now you keep this in a safe place young lady. We wouldn't want it to be stolen."

"Hai! Understood Major Moto." Yugi saluted and closed the door behind her. Running down the stairs, Yugi took out her map. Standing in front of the apartment, she thought about where she should go. 'Maybe I could get do some shopping in the main street.'

Those were the the keywords: shopping and main street. She thought about all the dresses and accessories she could buy. 'Oh! I could get that new designer boots!'

Walking toward the main street while thinking about all the new clothes and stuff she could buy, she just happened to bump into a certain snowy white haired boy. "Aasef! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Yugi said holding out her hand to help the white haired boy up.

"La moshkelahEsmee Ryou Bakura. Wa ant?" Asked Ryou taking Yugi's hand as she pulled him up.

"Esmee Yugi Moto. I'm sorry for bumping into you, Bakura-San." Said Yugi as they they faced eachother.

"No need for the politeness. You can call me Ryou. And may I call you Yugi?" Said Ryou as they shook hands.

"Sure. Do you know Arabic Ryou? Or Japanese for that matter?" Yugi asked. They walked down to a table on the side of the street and took a seat.

"Qaleelan! I don't know that much Arabic, but I speak Japanese fluently Yugi." Said Ryou. (As for what Ryou's wearing, it's the same clothes he wore in Battle City without the millennium necklace on.)

"Awesome! Do you play Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked while taking out her deck and mat and placing it on the table.

"Why, yes. I just happen to have brought my deck and mat along with me." Ryou said while producing his deck and mat out of the mail man bag he wore.

"So! Do you want to duel?" Yugi asked as she laid out her mat.

"Why not? I haven't had anyone to duel against in a while now."

"Can we make it quick? I have to buy my grandpa and my dinner soon. Besides that I also want to go shopping."

"Ok. Let's start off with 4000 life points."

They shuffled their decks and began to duel. (They dueled, bought the dinner, and shopped around for a bit.)

"kam essa'a?" Yugi asked as Ryou looked at his watch. They were done shopping and Ryou was taking her around the place to see the great views of the city.

"It's 5:00 PM." Said Ryou as Yugi took the bags he was holding for her from him.

"Sorry Ryou! Yajebu an athhaba al aan!" Yugi said as she ran to the direction of her apartment.

"Wait!," Ryou yelled out as Yugi turned around, "Ayna taskun?"

"I live on Khalid!" Yugi said.

"That's great! I live two blocks from there." Ryou said. "Are you going to In Hakbet Elementary School?"

"Yeah! Why? Are you going there too?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I am. Do you know Malik? He lives in the same apartment complex as you and he's going to the same school as us. What grade are you in? Malik and I are in 2nd grade!" Ryou yelled out.

"Yeah! I know Malik and it just happened to be that were all in the same grade! Such a weird thing. We all know and meet eachother on the same day, we go to the same school, and we live near eachother." Yugi said as she waved goodbye to Ryou. "See you on Monday!"

"Thanks! You too!" Ryou replied back.

"Original? How can I be original,

When everything that makes people original already seems used up?

How can I be original?

It seems like everything I do Is a mistake in everyone's eyes!

Why, do I feel this way?

Music, cartoons, drawings; everything!

It always seems like I'm copying someone out in the world!

Why can't I be original?

The answer I've found throughout these year's

Is because I can't think of anything without copying someone else….

Original? You say I should be original!

Well, sorry! Sorry that I can't fit your description of original!

You say I should be different from you!

That it's illegal to you! For me to listen to the same music you do!

For me to draw like so many out there! Just because of the way I draw is like those

Japanese cartoons! Tell me, what is your description of original? Original as in

ME being the exact opposite of you!?

For me to like rap music? To not be able to draw perfectly? A frilly wearing pink girl?

Original is a mix of everybody

Put together over and over agian! So in fact there is no such thing as

ORIGINAL! No way! No such thing as original!

No such thing as the original you talk of!"

_By 00AsianWritter00, QueenEleanor21, AKA MiyakoKun (Yu-Gi-Oh! Online G.S.) Here's the link for the online game I play. It has a free download of the game. You get 10 free duels as a newbie: Remove any spaces…._

"Yugi! Yugi get up! We need to leave for your new school soon!" Mr. Moto yelled out as he knocked on his granddaughter's room. As Mr. Moto opened the door, he saw the room was already decorated and all the stuff put away in the room. The room was small with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. There were posters of games all over the walls, games litering the white carpet floor, a purple computer (of course game stickers covering it) on a wooden desk stood in a corner, the bedsheets, pillows, blanket, curtains, slippers, and a small table by the bed, were all duel monster themed. A small bookcase by the huge window. There was also a closet/mirror that was painted purple by the also purple door. And there, in the middle of it all, was Yugi Moto still deep in sleep, wrapped in those warm sheets.

Mr. Moto thought of something devilest to wake her up. He moved his hands around his mouth and walked RIGHT next to Yugi, where he yelled in her ear: "Yugi! We've got a new stock of rare cards! Come and get them before I sell out! Don't you want new cards to boost your deck? Hurry!"

"RARE CARDS! WHERE! WHERE ARE THEY! GIVE IT!" Yelled Yugi as she bolted out of bed to grab her old school uniform. Just as she was about to take off her shirt she turned around to see her grandfather grinning like the pervert he was. "OUT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG! THERE IS NO RARE CARDS!"

-giggles- "Alright you win. Here's your new uniform." Mr. Moto said as he walked out the door, after giving the uniform her. The uniform was a light cream color. There was a white button-up blouse, a jacket with the 'Eye of Ra' on the gold buttons, along with pockets at the sides. There was a black tie to go with the blouse, also with the 'Eye of Ra.' The skirt was ruffled a bit, but still decent. It went all the way down to her knees. There was also a pair of white socks that went up to high-way of her shin. At the edges of the sock was the 'Eye of Ra' printed into it. The boots that came with it went over her ankle a few inches, but not enough to over the socks. They ,too, had the 'Eye of Ra' printed on the boot somewhere. The boots were a cream color too, but it was a darker shade. There was also a hat (also the 'Eye of Ra' on it) she could wear if the sun got into her eyes.

(If you want the drawing of it, go to my profile, it's there somewhere. And no, Yugi does not believe in Ra or Egyption Gods… I have yet to confirm if she believes in a religion, so she won't believe in any religion yet.)

After admiring the simple, but nice, uniform, Yugi finally dressed up. She grabbed all the supplies she needed for school and put them in the mandatory cream backpack. It was mandatory, but they allowed you to decorate it as much as you want. You just couldn't redecorate the whole backpack. The front you could decorate, but the back was supposed to be left alone, except for your name being on there. Your name was the only thing that could go on the back. Yugi couldn't think of what to decorate her backpack with, so she just left it alone until she could find some iron-on patches designed to look like Duel Monsters.

"Yugi! Hurry up! You only have 15 minutes to eat and you're walking to the school with Malik. School starts at 8:00. It'll take you 5 minutes to get there. You wouldn't want to make Malik wait on you forever. It's 7:00! The school's big, so you'll have a small tour from Malik, which is 20 minutes long. When that's all done, you'll have 20 minutes to spare." Mr. Moto said as he gave Yugi her schedule when she sat down to eat.

Yugi looked at the schedule briefly. It had:

Yugi Moto, 2nd Grader, Building: Lower School building

Math- 8:00- 9:00 AM Monday- Friday Room 52

English- 9:10- 10:10 AM Monday- Friday Room 43

Science- 10:20- 11: 20 AM Monday- Wednesday Room 12

History- 11:20 AM- 12:20 PM Monday- Friday Room 25

-LUNCH- 12:20 PM- 1:20 PM

Art- 1:30- 2:30 PM Mondays, Wednesday, & Friday Room 34

Reading & Story Writing- 1:30- 2:30 PM Tuesday & Thursday Room 18

PE- 10:20- 11:20 AM Thursday & Friday Auditorium

Sowing- 2:30- 3:30 PM- Mondays- Friday Room 38

"….." Was all Yugi said. 'That's a lot….' Yugi then went onto eating her breakfast.

Once Yugi was done eating, she went downstairs to meet Malik. It turned out that Marik was still asleep in his room. (Think of anything you want Isis or Rashid had to do to wake him up) After a few minutes, Malik finally came out with slightly wet hair and they talked about how she met Ryou and how they came to Egypt. (Malik's story was a lie of course) On the way to school, they met Ryou.

"… And this is where we can buy our lunch. Today's special is Japanese food. We can eat anywhere, as long as it's still on campus." Said Malik and Ryou at the same time. They turned to eachother and glared. They were showing Yugi around the campus before class started. They found out that they were lucky enough to go to the same classes. (Malik and Ryou have special ladies waiting for them. wink) Right now they were just about rapped up with the tour and were preparing to go to their locker and unpack the stuff. They all decided to decorate their lockers with Duel Monsters stickers. Yugi decorated her locker with spellcasters like, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Pandilin, and many other spellcasters. Ryou decorated his locker with Change of Heart, The Unhappy Maiden, and many other soft hearted Duel Monsters. Marik went with torture and scary monsters like, Jinzo, Exodia, and many other scary monsters and cards.

They also had lockers near eachother. Once they finished putting away the supplies they didn't need yet and decorating their lockers, they headed to room 52. As soon as they entered the room, their teacher, Ms. Amanak, told them about what they would be doing. She told them they would be learning advanced math. The whole class groaned. After she told them that, she asked Yugi to come up and introduce herself. She told Yugi that she didn't have to join them in their morning prayers to their god, Ra. She said the school doesn't care if people who didn't believe in Ra, had to participate in it. The school, as it appeared, was fine with non-believing Ra students not taking part in it, but still wanted them to pray to the god they believed in.

As class started and the teacher told them to do a review of some math problems to refresh their memories. And as they were told to do that, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi, ignored the woman as they already knew this stuff. When the teacher tried to get them in trouble by calling them up to do a problem, they easily solved it and pointed out some of her mistakes. And that pretty much happened in every class. Causing them to have some enemy's when it came to report cards. Boy, were the staff mad at them for pointing out mistakes and figuring problems even they couldn't solve. The staff tried to find one slip up to give them a detention, but as always they couldn't find anything wrong.

-LUNCH-

"ROFL! Did you see her face! That was hilarious! Wish I had a camera on me at that time! Man! You guys should have seen her face! Too bad she didn't tell you guys to wait after class! Ahahaha!" Malik said while he was on the floor clutching his sides while laughing.

(--')-Anime style sweat drop- "Malik, you told that to us for the 50th time today!" Yugi said as she took a bite out of her tempura. They finished most of their classes for the day. Their last class, History, Mrs. Lekabret the History teacher was fuming. Malik kept on throwing spit balls at the back of her head, each time she faced the board. Mrs. Lekabret knew that it was Malik. She even asked the class who was throwing spit balls at her head, but as everyone wanted the old hag to shut up for once (her voice is like Mr. Binns from Harry Potter), they just told her they didn't see who did it. As the old woman had asked for some people ,including

Malik, to stay after class so she can get the load down on how to get Malik a detention. Every time she asked one of the people who did it, they just said they didn't do it and that they didn't see who did it. It came to the point where she had to ask Malik and actually threatened him a month's of suspension out of school, if he didn't tell her the truth. But, you know Malik, he never listens and always loves to torment people, so he lied and wiggled his way out of it. The look of loathe the woman gave him was priceless.

As they took their seats for class, a young red haired man came in. He wore leather boots, a tooth on one of his ears, he had his hair pulled back, cream shirt and pants, and a black jacket. The man introduced himself as Charlie Weasley. (I know, I know…. Charlie's here working in Egypt. This was WAY before he got a job as a dragon tamer. He couldn't find any magical jobs at the time. Charlie had to get a muggle job. (or is it?))

The young red haired told them that they would be painting anything about Egypt. First he told them to sketch it, then ink it and paint it. Charlie told them the point of inking it was so they wouldn't think of ruining one of their classmates sketches with a pencil. The class bullies frowned. It was their favorite pastime to mess other people's work. Yugi drew a cat and a rich Egyptian lady petting the cat. Ryou drew the myth of the Millennium Items in the huge slab of rock. Marik drew a hawk flying over Egypt.

After an hour of sketching, Charlie told them to pack up and bring the sketch home to finish as homework. They then walked to sowing class. They learned how to sow on a butten, how to make a blanket stitch, and how to make a pillow.

"Why the heck would we want to learn how to sow!?" Malik yelled out and took out his sketch and put it in his grungy backpack.

-- "Well, Malik wouldn't you want to know how to sow? What if you need to sow close a wound in the middle of nowheres vill? Wouldn't it save you money to sow it yourself?," Yugi said putting on her backpack, "Didn't you say you wanted to save up for a black motorcycle?"

That hit it. Malik had wanted a black motorcycle ever since he saw it on tv in Yugi's apartment. He then mumbled something about how it was OK.

(0.0) "It still amazes me how you seem to change his mind about things…." Said Ryou as they walked out of the building and onto the side of the road. They watched Malik make a fool out of himself in public by yelling out curses about sowing and a certain motorcycle. (Too bright of curse to write in) (Malik- "What was that! Who are you calling a fool! You're the fool! You made the story so darn boring! And you call yourself a writer!") (ME: "Oi! Malik, watch your tough! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be in this story!") (Malik- "………" 0.0)

A/n: This is the longest chapter I've ever written….

REVIEW! CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTEN AT THE BOTTEM LEFT CORNER! ONEGAI! . 


	2. The Hurt And Torture

Talking- "Shadow Realm!" Thinking/ Dream talk- 'Konichiwa!'

_**Hikaris- **_Hello!

Yamis-_** /Trade you cards if your willing to./**_

Flashback

End of flashback

For extra stuff! –CRASH-

A/n: SORRY! SORRY! For being late! This chapters 7 pages long.

I just came back from the Anime Expo in Long Beach, CA! I got 13 mangas, a COPIC 12 pens set ($14), and two t-shirts! YIPEE! Yes, I know the chapters sorta short, but deal with it. Let me go Anime crazy and then I'll make longer chapters!

Here's a few paragraphs of what happened in the first chapter AND an answer to the review:

_The young red haired told them that they would be painting anything about Egypt. First he told them to sketch it, then ink it and paint it. Charlie told them the point of inking it was so they wouldn't think of ruining one of their classmates sketches with a pencil. The class bullies frowned. It was their favorite pastime to mess other people's work. Yugi drew a cat and a rich Egyptian lady petting the cat. Ryou drew the myth of the Millennium Items in the huge slab of rock. Marik drew a hawk flying over Egypt._

_After an hour of sketching, Charlie told them to pack up and bring the sketch home to finish as homework. They then walked to sowing class. They learned how to sow on a butten, how to make a blanket stitch, and how to make a pillow._

"_Why the heck would we want to learn how to sow!?" Malik yelled out and took out his sketch and put it in his grungy backpack._

_-- "Well, Malik wouldn't you want to know how to sow? What if you need to sow close a wound in the middle of nowheres vill? Wouldn't it save you money to sow it yourself?," Yugi said putting on her backpack, "Didn't you say you wanted to save up for a black motorcycle?"_

_That hit it. Malik had wanted a black motorcycle ever since he saw it on tv in Yugi's apartment. He then mumbled something about how it was OK._

_(0.0) "It still amazes me how you seem to change his mind about things…." Said Ryou as they walked out of the building and onto the side of the road. They watched Malik make a fool out of himself in public by yelling out curses about sowing and a certain motorcycle. (Too bright of curse to write in) (Malik- "What was that! Who are you calling a fool! You're the fool! You made the story so darn boring! And you call yourself a writer!") (ME: "Oi! Malik, watch your tough! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be in this story!") (Malik- "………" 0.0)_

_**Animehunter08**__**- Rubs hands together Don't worry! Yami/Atem will appear in a chapter or two. Yugi/Atem will appear sooner then expected if all goes well for me. I'm just trying to not speed things up too much, or else you guys will hate me. TT This story will probably not be as popular as others, but I hope I at least get 50 reviews sooner or later. It does take sometime to be noticed by people out there.**_

**AND NOW! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: The Hurt And Torture**

"Bye Ryu! See you tomorrow!" Said Yugi and Malik as they waved Ryo good bye while walking backwards for a little bit.

"So… My grandpa said I could come over and eat at your apartment today. Is it ok?" Said Yugi and she turned her head to Malik.

'Oh shit! I forgot I asked Yugi if she wanted to eat dinner sometime! Man… I hope 'dad' doesn't punish me again for some silly reason… I hope he doesn't crave THAT into my back tonight.' –Nervous laugh- "Um, I think it's a good time. Let me call Rishad and ask him if tonight's ok." Said Malik and he took out his black Duel Monster-covered cell phone from his pocket to call Rishad.

-Ring! Ring! Ring!- _"Ishtar residents, Rishad speaking, how may I help you?"_

_-Covers the phone a bit- "Rishad! Is HE calm enough for Yugi to come over and eat dinner with us?"_

"_Master Malik! I think he is NOT drunk enough to actually harm your friend. I cannot guarantee that he will not go wild again. He's sleeping right now."_

"_GOOD. I don't want Yugi to find out I'm a tombkeeper or that'll be the end of our friendship. If 'dad' knew Yugi knows I'm a tombkeeper and my whole families tombkeepers, he would kill Yugi and her grandpa. I don't want her to die! She's one of the two best friends I have."_

"_I will pass on the message to Isis, she will be able to help us protect Yugi. I will tell her to put a calming potion in Master's food."_

"_Thank you Rishad. I am glad to have you in my family."_

"_Good bye Master Malik and see you at dinner."_

"_Bye!"_

Malik put the phone away after hanging up. It was silent for a while. Then Yugi poped the question. "So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes! Your going to love Isis's soup! She makes the best tomato soup around. Be there at 7! Dress in no LEATHER or my dad will have my head."

-CHUCKLE- "Hai, Hai! Yes sir, Sargent Malik, sir!" Yugi said with a mock salute. _'She has no idea that my 'father' WOULD have my head if he had his way. But ever since Shadi came, 'dad' has been more mean in punishments.''_

Yugi rang the doorbell. She was dressed in a black and white tube top and a cream down to ankle skirt with black boots. "Coming," a calm female voice said, "Oh! Are you Yugi?" Yugi nodded. The black haired and black eyed girl decked out in gold called out to Malik. The girl, now assumed as Isis, was holding a ladle in one hand. It was dripping with tomato soup. Apparently Isis was still cooking the soup. Malik came out dressed in a white button up shirt with jeans and slippers.

"Hey Yugi! Come on! Let me show you my room while Isis finishes making the soup!" Said Malik and he grabbed Yugi's arm. He dragged her down the hallway to the door that had Malik's name with Duel Monsters covering the door. Malik's room was like Yugi's room, but it was a light purple with trap, torture, and freaky Duel Monsters all over the place.

"So, what do you think? Of my room that is." Malik pointed both his hands to his room. That was when Yugi noticed the Millennium Rod. It was lying in a case peaking under Malik's bed.

"Your room is like mine but a bit different," Yugi walked toward rod, "Malik, is it ok if I look at this gold rod? Is it precious?"

Malik stood in front of his bed, while secretly kicking the case under the bed, hiding it from view. He put his hands behind him. "What gold rod?"

Yugi 'humped', then crossed her arms, (pouting) then saying: "Well fine! I'll pretend I didn't even know it was there! But, you better tell me about it sooner or later mister."

"_Yes mom!" _Malik said sarcastically while dragging Yugi to the dining room/table. Isis was just putting the finishing touches on their food, while she was actually putting some calming potion into their 'fathers' food.

-SILENCE-

There was nothing but the clang of spoons hitting the plates. Malik's father was the typical Egyption. Wearing gold, tanned skin, and not that handsome. Infact he wasn't very appealing to the female eye. Scars on his forehead and cheeks, forever frowning, hair all over his arms/legs/chest, and a beard. Quite the average Joe here. Just uglier.

It was then Malik's father exploded.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN CLEANING THE HOUSE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PURIFY YOURSELF DAYS AGO FOR THE CEREMONY!" He roared out at Malik.

"You never told me that."

-SLAP- "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME ATTITUDE BOY! YOU WILL DO THOSE NOW! NO DINNER FOR YOU FOR A WEEK! EITHER THAT OR GET OUT OF THIS APARTMENT YOU UNGRATFUL BOY! IF YOU GO OUT, YOU WILL BE MADE INTO A MINDLESS SLAVE! YOUR SOUL WILL WONDER FOREVER!" -KICK-

"I'd rather have my soul wonder forever then be here! Carrying the weight of the Pharaoh around for the rest of my life! Face it! He's been dead for over a century!" –DODGE AND PUNCH-

"THAT'S IT! FOR INSULTING THE PHARAOH, YOU WILL HAVE NO DINNER **AND** WE WILL GO BACK UNDERGROUND! YOU WILL GET 300 WHIPS! YOU HAVE DISGRACED OUR FAMILY FAR ENOUGH!" –BLOCK AND PUNCH-

In midst of that all stood a stunned Yugi Moto. She started to yell out to Malik. Yugi tried to move to Malik, to help him. She wanted to protect Malik from his cruel father. Never in her life had she seen this kind of treatment to a child before. Now she knew why Malik was secretive when it came to talking about his family. Yugi reached out to Malik. When she tried to move to him, Isis came up to Yugi dragging her out of the room to the front door.

"Go! You must leave. Before you are hurt too! You must never speak of this again. Not even to your friend Ryou Bakura."

"B-bu-"

"What about Malik!? Why haven't you tried leaving your 'father'! You could have tried to escape!"

-SHUSH- "No buts! Do not report or tell the police even a hint of this! They cannot help us. It is not within their power. They will just hurt themselves in the end."

"But what about you!? Rashid and Malik! Why can't you guys leave this place!"

"It is not within our power! Now go!"

Isis pushed Yugi out the door.

-SLAM!-

-**8 years later**-

Yugi Moto placed the final piece in. She had finally done it. She had finished the Millennium Puzzle. In just 5 years, she had finished the rumored to be cursed puzzle. Many people had fought over it and have died before finishing or even beginning the puzzle. Yugi and her grandpa had left a few days after the incident. Mr. Moto had went on a last minute exploration of Egypt before they had left. Yugi had somehow managed to convince her grandpa into going back to Domino. Ryou and his father had moved back to England, saying Egypt's sun was ruining his complexion.

In midst of that all, Malik and his family had moved back under ground for a few years, until Marik was born. Marik had taken over Malik's body and had killed their father. Together with Isis, they had formed the Rare Hunters, and thus they scouted the world for the Millennium Puzzle in hopes of getting world domination. Malik and Marik had made a deal about how to drive Isis crazy. They made a pact of saying whatever Isis did, they could do better then her. Malik and Marik had gotten ticked off with Isis when she thought Malik/Marik would be her servents and thought the only way to kill her slowly and painfully, was to outdo her and make sure she doesn't rule the world. They had wanted to live without her and have an 'Isis free world even though they didn't rule/take over the world and they were happy with that.' It was a price they were willing to pay. Besides that, they wanted to find Yugi and Ryou, to live happily with them, driving everyone crazy. They had wanted a rematch with Ryou and Yugi since the two had always beaten them at Duel Monsters.

**-Domino High-**

Yugi Moto was your average girl, if you got pass the part where she wasn't boy crazy, polite to everyone but Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi, she was the owner of the Millennium puzzle, she was the Queen of Games, the girl had beaten THE Seto Kaiba at his own game along with beating Pegasus, AND that she was the friend of the ever so cold CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Yup, just your average girl right? Maybe not.

-SIGH- "Why am I always being hunted down like this?" Yugi asked herself out load. She was hiding from rapid fangi ehem I mean rapid fanboys. The fanboys were trying to get a date with her along with trying to get a duel against her too. The reason boys wanted to date her , besides the duels, was because she was one of the hottest girls there. She had no zits (only because she scrubs her face very often with lots of soap), blonde/black/red tri-bangs and waist length hair, skinny, AND a very curvy body that was hidden behind the baggy clothes but boys knew she had a figure somehow. She guessed they knew from swimming classes even though boys and girls weren't in the same swimming/sports classes. The boys and girls never took any classes they were in together, even the teachers were the same sex. It was to keep pervents away from man handling the girls like last year. -coughjounouchicoughcoughhondacoughcough-

Yugi sat down on the roof. She took out her bento and took a bite out of her fried tofu. Yugi then set aside her bento for a moment to take out her ipod and pressed play. She had chosen _'The Red by Chevelle.'_

"_They say freak… When your single doubt..._" Yugi sung the first few words of the song then went back to her lunch, while humming to the song. She didn't hear the door open. The person was Kaiba who, also, took refuge on the roof with Yugi to get away from his fangirls. He sat down next to Yugi, turning on his laptop. It was silent besides the humming and typing along with the crunching of food being eaten. Seto, of course, had brought his trusty coffee and a salad. You never know when the fangirls would come in, and you were tired and out of energy besides the coffee keeping you awake. Besides that, he had promised Mokoba that he would eat healthy.

"Hey, Yugi…"

"Hummm…huuummmmm….humm…."

-SIGH- Kaiba took the Ipod from beside Yugi and turned up the volume. That resulted in a screaming Yugi clutching her head. "AHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAIBA?"

Kaiba attempted to cover his smile with his hand. "HEY! Is that a smile I see? THE Seto Kaiba, the hearttrobe of the female population, multi-billionaire, AND the world's SECOND top ranking duelist in Duel Monsters, SMILLING! Man! With the fangirls hot on your tail, would pay for you to smile at them! Millions, no wait, BILLIONS!" $.$

"Oh, can it Yugi! You should have seen your face! Ahahaha!" Kaiba pointed at Yugi with one hand while clutching his stomach with the other. Yugi threw her empty box of chocolate milk at him. Seto, of course, dodged it and it somehow went into a trash can on the floor. (They are on the roof) It was silent except for the munching of food and the typing of keys pausing every now and then. (Kaiba eating the salad at pauses) The building was starting to shake. They soon heard shrieks of 'KAIBA-SAMA! SETO-KUN! YUGI-CHAN! MOTO-SAMA!' and words of 'DUEL ME! NO DUEL ME! SETO KAIBA I CHALLENGE YOU! I'LL BECOME YUGI-CHANS KING!'

Eyes wide open, they rushed to pack up their stuff. Just as they jumped off the roof, the door opened to reveal the fangirls and fanboys. "SAFE!" Yelled Yugi and Kaiba as they ran to their lockers to put their lunches away and get their books for the rest of the day.

A/n: Live with it, hate it. Short, but I have summer school so this cuts into my time.


	3. Sugar Crazed Mokuba Kaiba: I

Talking- "Shadow Realm!" Thinking/ Dream talk- 'Konichiwa!'

_**Hikaris- **_Hello!

**Yamis-**_** /Trade you cards if your willing to./**_

Flashback

End of flashback

For extra stuff! –CRASH-

A/n: Ok, lets get this clear: 1) The idea for a female Yugi came from Midnight Marauder. 2) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 3) REVIEW! I need to know if it's good or not. 4) Don't ever criticize me again and say that I should have never join again! narrows eyes You know who you are. I will not tolerate you guys saying I am a terrible writer, when you infact, are just as bad as me. So, I suck at writing yeah, but I can get better at this! I will remove this storie if I see, hear, or READ another hate review/message. Previous reviews were on my first fanfic (I took it down), 'Ginny Weasley madly in Love With The Boy-Who-Lived.' IF I SEE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE HATE LETTERS, I WILL PERSONALY TELL FANFICTION ABOUT THIS!

I know this is short and all, but deal with it… I've been trying to read my summer reading, but failed miserbly since the books assigned are too boring for me.

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Here's a few paragraphs of the previous chapter:

**_-SIGH- Kaiba took the Ipod from beside Yugi and turned up the volume. That resulted in a screaming Yugi clutching her head. "AHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAIBA?"_**

**_Kaiba attempted to cover his smile with his hand. "HEY! Is that a smile I see? THE Seto Kaiba, the hearttrobe of the female population, multi-billionaire, AND the world's SECOND top ranking duelist in Duel Monsters, SMILLING! Man! With the fangirls hot on your tail, would pay for you to smile at them! Millions, no wait, BILLIONS!" $.$_**

_"**Oh, can it Yugi! You should have seen your face! Ahahaha!" Kaiba pointed at Yugi with one hand while clutching his stomach with the other. Yugi threw her empty box of chocolate milk at him. Seto, of course, dodged it and it somehow went into a trash can on the floor. (They are on the roof) It was silent except for the munching of food and the typing of keys pausing every now and then. (Kaiba eating the salad at pauses) The building was starting to shake. They soon heard shrieks of 'KAIBA-SAMA! SETO-KUN! YUGI-CHAN! MOTO-SAMA!' and words of 'DUEL ME! NO DUEL ME! SETO KAIBA I CHALLENGE YOU! I'LL BECOME YUGI-CHANS KING!'**_

**_Eyes wide open, they rushed to pack up their stuff. Just as they jumped off the roof, the door opened to reveal the fangirls and fanboys. "SAFE!" Yelled Yugi and Kaiba as they ran to their lockers to put their lunches away and get their books for the rest of the day._**

**Chapter 3: Sugar Crazed Mokuba Kaiba**

"**And that, class, is the square route of pie. Any questions before we move on?" Mr. Young (Young-Sensi), their Algebra teacher, looked around the classroom. "Ok, let me remind you class, that I will not be re-teaching this again since I've had to remind ALL of you how to do it for the 50****th**** time in a row this year. Finals are coming soon, you had better have made GOOD notes or else you'll hear it from me."**

"**Hai, Young-Sensi."**

"**Good, please take out your planners if you haven't." There was the sound of backpacks being opened for a few minutes.**

"**Everyone have it out? Please hold them up in the air for me." Yugi held her purple leather planner(it's a binder) out, while Kaiba didn't even bother since he WAS the owner of most of the things the school had. Besides that he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and he could fire any teacher he wanted. Kaiba was the world's youngest genius, the only reason he went to school was because he wanted to be near his rival at all times. Never know when their might be an opportunity that someone might defeat Yugi without him knowing.**

**The teacher walked up to his desk. Kaiba ignored him and continued typing away. –EHEM…. EHEM!!!-**

**Kaiba turned his icy glare at the teacher, and said: "Young-Sensi, I would suggest that you stop trying your futile attempts to get me do the homework/pay attention in class. I don't even need to come to this pathetic place of a school. If I you make me do and pay attention in class and do my homework, I'm afraid that you wouldn't have electricity for 5 months. So, back off. I can make your life so bad that no school would want to take you up for a job."**

**By this point, Young-Sensi was as bright as a ripe tomato. 'Breath in, breath out…. Stay calm, this kid is only the CEO of Kaiba Corp., he is just a smart-alec kid.'**

"**Class, today's homework will be doing pages 113 and 256, number's 1 through 30 in your Algebra workbook."**

**Yugi, who was sitting behind Kaiba, kicked him Hard and hit his head. "BAKA! Because of you, I won't have enough time to watch Zatch Bell tonight!" Yugi whispered madly at Kaiba. In response, he took a piece of paper and wrote: **_**Come to my house tonight. I'll have one of my maids help you, you can watch Zatch Bell with Mokuba on the wide screen tv. Be there after school around 4 PM.**_

_**P.S.- I'll give my latest creation, the Duel Disk for free. No Duel fees. If you want to thank me, make Mokoba and I dinner, the chief has the day off. Don't ask, apparently he somehow got the chicken pox.**_

_**Kaiba**_

**Kaiba handed her the paper when Young-Sensi wasn't looking.**

_**What kind of dinner do you want? Veg?**_

_**Yugi**_

**Yugi gave back the paper, she wrote in a small corner on the bottem of the note. Kaiba handed her the paper back to her after writing the reply:**

_**Yeah, Mokuba and I need to eat more veggies. Importantly Mokie, he's been having too many sweets because of you… Telling him the password to the candy vault. **_

_**Kaiba**_

**-RING! RING!-**

**The bell rang two times, meaning that school was over. Yugi gathered up all her notes and books and proceded to walk down the noisy hallway. As she walked up to her locker, everyone proceeded to point and stare at the Queen of Games(really King of Games since Yami/Atem wins the duels).**

'_**Must they always stare at me? Yeah, I know I'm the Queen of Games, but most of the people here don't even know how to play Duel Monsters or even know what it is… **_**'**

**Yugi turned to the direction of the girls bathroom after gathering her stuff, to go see if her bangs didn't come out of the shape she had worked hard on to make it look sharp like Yami's when he came out, not curly.**

"**OI! Whore!" The school's most popular cheerleader and one of the richest girls in the school yelled out at Yugi with her passy saying: **_**"Yeah! Whore!"**_

**-SIGH-**

**Yugi ignored the girls and turned to the mirror to try and fix her once again curly bangs. (By the way, Yugi's hair is long and you can get the drawing of it from my DevientArt profile, the links somewhere on my profile) Yugi took out some gel and a hairbrush to get it sharp again. Sadly, no matter how much gel she put on it, it just wouldn't stay. The snoby cheerleaders were getting aggravated by the minute.**

"**Hey! Whore! Listen to me when I talk to you!" The snob's passy yelled out yet again: "Listen to her! Or else our daddies will make sure your grandfather's business never sells!"**

**That hit a butten. "What if I chose the 'or else'? How am I pray tell ,a whore, when you guys are a perfect example of whores?"**

"**WHY YOU LITTLE B-!" The girl attempted to punch Yugi. Yugi ducked in time for the girl to punch the mirror. While her 'friends' tried to take out the sharp mirror fragments, Yugi chose to take this opportunity to gather her stuff and leave the bathroom. "Ta ta, Whores!"**

**As Yugi walked down the now silent halls listening to her ipod and homework in her black backpack, she saw Kaiba waiting for her outside with his limo.**

"**Took you long enough, what kept you?" Kaiba opened the door for her.**

"**Well, I actually got close to being trampled by your fangirls in the bathroom." At this Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Yami smiled evilly at Kaiba as he/she got into the limo.**

"**Lets just say that a miss Cindy Carter won't be coming to school of at least two months."**

**Kaiba just shook his head at this as he closed the door after him.**

"**Go." Kaiba said.**

"**So how are things with Mokuba and you?"**

"**Same old, same old. Yugi, shouldn't you be calling your grandpa? You do after all make dinner for both you and him."**

"**Oh shoot! I forgot about that. Hold on let me call him." Yugi pulled out her blood red cell phone and dialed her grandpa's number.**

"**Moshi moshi?"**

"**Hello, grandpa?"**

"**Yes, Yugi?"**

"**Can I stay over at Kaiba's tonight? Pretty please with a cherry on top!"**

"**I knew that you would ask that sooner or later, so I ordered take out."**

"**YATTA! Thanks gramps! You're the best, I'll bring back one of the crème bueles(suppose?) Kaiba's Chief made!"**

"**Hai, hai. Yugi, you can bring back whatever you want really, but just stay safe and come back home safe tomorrow."**

"**So I guess that's a yes?"**

"**Yup! Kaiba is it ok if I borrow some clothes?"**

"**Yeah I guess it's ok. I'll have one of my maids bring out some extra pajamas I had tailored for you. Mokuba ALWAYS begs you to come and since you do, I can't always have you wear my brothers clothes that are 5 inches smaller." Kaiba said in a sarcastic voice. (NO! This is a Yugi/Atem fic with Kaiba/Serenity included) Yugi shoved him playfully.**

**That picture would be nice to see agian, kitten. Like skin tight clothes on you, only a bit looser and shorter. Yami purred out. ****Yugi tried to surpass a blush. **_**Oh, shut up! You already convinced me to wear those skin tight leather clothes, so shush. I don't need anymore too short but not too short enough clothes that reveal all my curves clothes or any skin tight clothes for that matter, thank you very much.**_

**Kitten, you should pay attention when people talk to you.**

**Yugi was brought back to reality just in time to hear Kaiba telling her that her room would be next to Mokuba's and that one of his maids would have the clothes out for her after dinner.**

"**We're here, sir."**

"**Thank you ,Kyle." Kaiba held the door open for Yugi, who wasn't ready to get bambooed by Mokuba and dragged into the house. Kaiba smirked, then left out a little laugh. "Have fun, Yugi-**_**Chan!**_**" Kaiba said **_**a tad too sweetly **_**for her taste as he brought out his laptop from the limo and waved to the poor girl. Just before the door of the mansion was closed after her, Yugi glared and yelled out: "I'll get you for this Kaiba!"**

**Let's see here. A few reasons Yugi didn't like being dragged into the mansion by Kaiba: 1) She wanted to get started on the dinner already. 2) Mokuba was going to pull her into his game from for all eternity. 3) Kaiba was smirking, meaning that he knew this would happen and he didn't tell her that Mokuba would be outside already.**

**Yugi's character K.O.'d Mokuba within a matter of minutes into the game. Mokuba pouted.**

"**Yugi! Can't you go easy on me for once?"**

"**I did go easy on you."**

"**You mean that was easy!? Then my combo is RUINED!!!" Mokuba held open his hands. "As a sorry, give me candy!"**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**Candy."**

"**No."**

"**Candy."**

"**No."**

"**Candy."**

"**No."**

"**Candy."**

"**No, you will not have anymore sweets for 5 WHOLE months if you don't stop begging."**

**Mokuba looked devastated. 'No candy for 5 months! My sweet gone for that long! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

**Yugi, couldn't you go a little bit more easy on him? **_**No, he has to stop eating this much sweets. **_**But you eat sweets too. **_**Only because a certain 'person' eats that many sweets when he comes out.**_**Good point.**

**CLIFFIE!**

**A/n: I'm lazy I know. I'll update as soon as I actually get off my lazy butt and type more chapters.**


	4. Sugar Crazed Mokuba Kaiba: II

Talking- "Shadow Realm!" Thinking/ Dream talk- 'Konichiwa!'

_**Hikaris- **__**Hello!**_

**Yamis-****Trade you cards if your willing to.**

Flashback

End of flashback

For extra stuff! –CRASH-

A/n: Well, since I'm in such a good mood today, you guys deserve a 8 page chapter! Tell me if it's good! I hope to get better at writing through this. Mokuba and Kaiba sleeping together is just cute brotherly love. GET THOSE SICK THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD NOW! Besides, Kaiba DOES owe it to his brother to spend/sleep every now and then. Sorry this took so long! I'm trying to come up with some good ideas to throw into the next few chapters beside this. I also have a urge to strangle JK Rowling for her poor effort in the last book (in my opinion). Let's admit it, I'm lazy… Stop reading this and get on with reading the story if you are reading this!

So I lied… I'm going to be gone for 2 days, I was planning on writing more, but I have my 2 day road trip to go to. Promise 22 pages next chapter! Gomen! My laptop isn't wireless and it overheats easily! ( . )

**(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

Here's a few paragraphs of the previous chapter:

"_**Candy."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Candy."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Candy."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Candy."**_

"_**No, you will not have anymore sweets for 5 WHOLE months if you don't stop begging."**_

_**Mokuba looked devastated. 'No candy for 5 months! My sweet gone for that long! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_

_**Yugi, couldn't you go a little bit more easy on him? **__**No, he has to stop eating this much sweets. **__**But you eat sweets too. **__**Only because a certain 'person' eats that many sweets when he comes out. **__**Good point.**_

**Chapter 4: Sugar Crazed Mokuba Kaiba: II**

"Mokuba, I'll play games with you after dinner. No buts! Unless you want to starve, you let me prepare dinner!" Yugi pointed an accusing finger at him. Mokuba gave his all time famous puppy eyes and said: "Prewty pleawese!"

"NO!" While Yugi and Mokuba fought, Kaiba walked in unnoticed.

"Pleawese!"

"NO! I will not give into those puppy eyes! Not even for manga!" Kaiba crept up behind Mokuba.

"Yugi! Please! With a cherry on top?"

"Mokie, refrain from bugging Yugi. I'll play with you while she's cooking." Kaiba took one of the controllers and sat down on their coach, choosing a character looking just like him. Mokuba's eyes shone with delight and he also chose a character looking like himself too. Yugi snuck out of Mokie's terr- uhem… I mean Mokuba's game room.

(Skipping to bedtime)

"But, nee-sama! I'm not sleepy!" Mokuba protested while Kaiba was giving him a piggyback ride to his brothers room. Even as Mokuba protested, his body was betraying himself by releasing yawn attacks on him.

"Aw, man! Nee-sama! Tomorrows Saturday! There's no school!" Kaiba laid Mokuba into his bed and pulled the covers over him. He smiled faintly at Mokuba as his brothers eyes slowly drooped.

"But, nee-s…" Mokuba slowly drifted off to his dreams of candy land. Kaiba turned to leave, but Mokuba was gripping his arm. Kaiba tried picking up one of his stuffed animals and trying to re-place his arm for a stuffed animal to hold. But sadly Karma was against him, saying he needed sleep. Kaiba gave up and got into bed with his brother.

'Well, the company can't go into THAT much chaos without me working for a single night.'

Yugi watched the cute scene unfold. _**Isn't that cute Yami? **_

Yami appeared transparent with his arm around Yugi's waist.

**How is that cute? It's more like torture to me.**

_**You don't know cute when you see it! I've got to congratulate Mokie-Chan on getting the CEO of Kaiba Corp. AKA Seto Kaiba his older brother to SLEEP!**_

Yami gave Yugi a blank look, as if saying 'and that concerns me how?'

Yugi glared at him and crossed her arms.

_**Party pooper! Mokie-Chan can't always get Kaiba to sleep. That's it!**_

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi, who had hit her hand with her fist sideways as if a great idea came to mind.

_**Yami, do you remember that mutt's sister we helped a few months back after Duelist Kingdom and paid for her surgery?**_

**That red head girl with the bad eyesight?**

_**Yeah, her. Don't you think Shizuka and Kaiba would make a great couple?**_

Yami opened his eyes wide. He gave Yugi a look that cleary said, 'are you insane!?'

**Well, they would make a nice couple. When we visited her and Kaiba gave her the flowers, he was BLUSHING! Having a girlfriend would do Kaiba some good. Though, how will we get him to go on a date with her? That guys as stubborn as a mule when it comes to relationships like these.**

Yugi grinned and rubbed her hands together.

_**I have a feeling that Mokie's going to help us on this. Some bribing, a change of Kaiba's schedule, and puppy eyes, Kaiba WILL agree to a date or two whether he likes it or not!**_

Yami sighed. _'Why am I always getting dragged into these things?'_

_Mission: G.K.G.W.W. A.K.A. Get Seto Kaiba a Girlfriend Within a Week_

Yugi dialed Kaiba's secretaries office number.

"_Hello, Mr. Kaiba's secretary speaking, how may I help you?"_

"_Hi! Rina-Chan, can you PLEASE tweak Kaiba's schedule without making it seem too obvious at first glance?"_

"_Ms. Moto, yes I'll do that, BUT you will deal with him when he finds out. I don't want my pay check lessened again."_

"_Hai! It's a date for ol' Kaiba to get Shizuka as a girlfriend! If all else fails, call Mokuba and he'll puppy eye's Kaiba into it!"_

"_Yes, yes, now if you don't have anything else to say, please leave me to my overload of a work."_

"_Nope! Bye Rina-Chan!"_

Yugi turned to Mokuba and Kaiba sleeping the bed. Yugi walked up to Mokuba to tell him the plan.

"Mokie! Mokie-Chan, wake up! Don't you want Kaiba to get a girlfriend?" Yugi whispered and shook Mokuba a bit. Mokuba sleepily got up from the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Yugi? Why are you waking me up this early?" Mokuba said while climbing out of the bed and following her out of his room. After Yugi had told him the plan that would take place next weekend, Mokuba grinned mischiefly at Yugi.

"Yes! I'll definitely help!"

"Good!" Yugi high fived Mokuba.

(Monday, Ryou will transfer in late for a good reason. Remember that Mr. Bakura is an archelogagist? Well, Mr. Bakura chose not to send Ryou to Domino High at that time like in the manga/anime…. Marik will also appear too… Bakura is softened up by Ryou. Though I'm not a big yaoi fan, I sorta like Ryou/Bakura…. To be in love with your past self… That's just wrong! No offense.)

Yugi and Kaiba walked into the silent classroom full of glaring fangirls and fanboys. The fanboys were glaring at Kaiba, well the brave enough, most of them cowered away from Kaiba. The fangirls were glaring at Yugi for daring to walk side by side with their king, Kaiba. Yugi in turn gave them an icy glare. Kaiba was ignoring everyone and busing himself with typing with one hand while the other held the laptop. Yugi and Kaiba took their seats in the back. Not too long after, Alaka-Sensi came in.

"Class, today we have two new transfer students. Please come Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura."

The door opened and the girls in the front row went ballistic(the cheerleader's that cheered on Otugi(sp?)) Yugi looked up from her doodling to recognize that white spiky and pale skin first. She stood up and being the only one standing besides the teacher and the transfer students, attention was soon on her.

"Yugi?" Ryou said with uncertainty.

"Ryou, Malik?" Yugi said with uncertainty in her voice too. All three of them shouted three words: "IT IS YOU!"

Yugi hugged both of them. The girls in the classroom glared. The boys had their mouths gapping open like a fish. They now knew they didn't stand a chance with 3 deemed hot boys ,by the girls, with Yugi. Anzu was now biting a handkerchief. _'First she gets Kaiba, now she has those hot transfer students wrapped around her finger too! '_

Anzu walked up to Yugi with her posy on either side of her during lunch. Her mode deepened when she saw Yugi sitting with Ryou, Malik, and Kaiba. And what did she do? She down right grabbed somebody's drink and 'accidentally' spilled it in Yugi's lunch.

"_OPS! I'm __**SO **__sorry Yugi-Sama!"_ Anzu said in a sickenly sweet voice and smirked with her posy. "So, Whore, what are you going to do now? Spill milk on me for ruining your disgusting lunch?"

_**Yami…**_

**Yes, yes… I'll take over Kitten.**

Marik and Bakura instantly knew that Yami was out from inside their soul rooms. A knife was thrown at Anzu, but sadly it was an inch off its intened target. Anzu turned her frightened face to Bakura.

"Wh- why di-did you thro-throw that kni-knife at me!" Anzu half stammered/shrieked.

(obviously took control) Bakura smirked evilly at Anzu. "Why did you spill milk into Yugi's lunch?"

"Why are you siding with the whore? What do you all see in her that I don't seem to have?"

"This 'Whore' your talking about is my best friend. Sure, you're deemed pretty and goody two shoes by everyone, but when I look at you, I see an arrogant, overly spoiled, attention thirsty, and all looks, no brains girl."

Anzu moved her hand to slap Bakura, but Marik had forced her arm down.

"_Sweetie pie! We wouldn't want to ruin that little reputation of yours by slapping 'you-Chan! Especially that manicure, Marik gasped dramatically at Anzu, "You wouldn't want to '__**break a nail**__,' now would you, __**Dolly Wally**__?"_

"**DOLLY WALLY! WHY I OUGHTA-" **Anzu didn't get to finish her sentence, when a teacher came and dragged her into the principles office. **"UNHAND ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M ANZU, THIS SCHOOL'S RICHEST GIRL! WAIT TILL MY DADDY HEARS ABOUT THIS! HE'LL HAVE YOU FIRED!" "AH!!! MY MANICURE!!! THAT COSTED $100 PER NAIL!!!"**

"She does know that she's OFFICIALLY the school's 2nd most richest girl in this school, right? Since I'm popular, people keep on buying cards from my grandpa's shop now." Yami said coolly with a blank look on his/her face. "Poor girl, spending all that money when she should save it for collage."

"I heard that her Dad's company, is actually getting more in debt each time she spends money." Kaiba said in a monotone voice while typing away.

"Really?!" Marik, Bakura, and Yami peered over Kaiba's shoulder.

"Wow! 5 million dollars in debt! Isn't that more then you make in half a week?" Kaiba smirked. "Why yes, if that girl keeps this up, her family will be living on the streets in 5 months." Marik sniffed and cried fake tears. "I feel bad for the girl… She might have to live with that her boyfriend Hon whatever guy."

"That girl will rob that boy's family of money in a week's time if they get bankrupt."

Flashback

"Yami?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, my name is Yami. I am the spirit in the Sennen Puzzle."

Yugi looked at Yami with obvious disbelief. "How can that be? It's not possible!"

Yami smirked and whispered into her ear. Sending shivers down her spine.

"On the contrary, Hikari, if this isn't real, then how come you don't remember what happens when those _Whores_ prepare to attack you and you come out just fine?"

Yami idly slipped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder while she was whilst her shock. Yugi glared at him, trying to get his arm off of her waist. "I admit that you are right about that, but, that doesn't give you the right to touch me!"

Yami laughed evilly, gripping her chin and forcing her to face him, and spoke: "You look just like a little lost Kitten when you're scared."

Yami pinned her to the wall and forced her in turn to kiss him. She tried to get out of the kiss by squirming. Yugi tried not to melt under the bitter sweet kiss. Her stomach was doing back flips as Yami slipped his hand under her shirt. 'No! I can't let him do that!'

Yugi kicked Yami in the shin. Yami smirked, stepping back while wiping his wet lips. Yugi was slightly out of breath after Yami stole her first kiss. Yami tested his chances and pinned her to the wall again. He spoke in a husky voice into her ear. "You know that deep down you secretly want me, _Kitten_."

Yami had to have had balls to go in for another kiss, trying to put in some tongue. Yugi ,in turn, slapped him.

End of flashback

(Their in class, speeding things up a bit too much I think)

"Yugi! Yugi! Hello earth to Yugi!" Ryou waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry Ryou, Gomen!" Yugi said and bowed as an apology for spacing out. Yugi laughed uneasily after that memory of when she first met Yami. Yami was currently sleeping in his soul room, dreaming up ways to torture Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda.

Ryou, Malik, and Kaiba looked at her uncertainty, but turned their attention to their boring teacher. Their teacher immediately turned his attention to Yugi and asked her: "What was Shakesphere most renowned play that included a skull?"

"Hamlet."

Their teacher's right eyebrow twitches. "Thank you Ms. Mutô…"

Yugi wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Ryou ,after reading the note, he gave it to Malik. Yugi winked and pointed to Kaiba after having them answer the _note._ They had agreed on helping Yugi get Shizuka and Kaiba together over the weekend. Yugi smiled a bit too sweetly, but everyone ignored it, passing it off as dueling eagerness. Phase 1 of _G.K.G.W.W. _was set in motion. Now for phase 2.

Yugi caught Shizuka on her way to their lockers, which happened to be next to eachother. While Shizuka was whilst in putting away and packing her textbooks and assigned homework in her backpack, Yugi chose this time to set Phase 2 in motion.

Yugi spoke in a singy songy voice, "'Zuka-Chan! Do you want to go out to the mall over the weekend? We can go shopping for dresses. I'll even buy it for you!"

Shizuka dropped her stuff almost instantly and shuttered. "Dresses? Yugi, you never go shopping for dresses. And what are they for anyways?"

"Actually, Yami can now take a physical form for up to 2 hours… I was thinking of getting him to come with me to the school dance next week."

Shizuka put her hands up in front of her. "NO! You're not making me go! I don't even have a date!"

"'Zuka-Chan let me buy you a dress/shoes/accessories for it at least. You can wear the dress for a special occasion, like fancy parties." Yugi coyly puppy eyed Shizuka.

"Oh of pete's sake, I'll go with you… But I'm not going to the dance and wear it. You know I can't dance very good."

A/n: I'm going on a road trip for 2 days and my laptop isn't wireless! Also, it overheats easily… This is for the people who didn't read the top, it was apart of my ramblings. XD


	5. The Dance, a bit short

A/n: After four chapters, you guys SHOULD understand how I write things for the hikaris and yamis, along with the sound effects. Example: -WHACK- whacks people for NOT reviewing and helping me get better at this because I'm an armature

I am going to rewrite this for the sake of you guys… T.T Well, maybe it'll be better then last time… I put a lot of details for Shizuka's dress. XD I'll post up the dress descriptions once my laptop is fixed and you guys can compare how different it is. Please excuse the misakes and small letters, I couldn't save it in word and had to write it in a document I put on here. This really isn't a chapter, but deal with it. Excuse my sappy try for romance. This seems long from my point of view...

Chapter 5: The Dance/Shopping Spree

Yugi smirked. She spotted the perfect dress for Shizuka and forced it into the little girls arms. Shizuka began to protest once she saw the price tag on the dress, but Yugi pushed her into the dressing room and forced her into the dress.

The dress was a button dress in the front with a _nice_ little cut and curve hugging (which Shizuka was tempted to sow the _'nice' _little cut in the front, mind you, it was a very deep cut. XD), it was a light blue with a dark blue pattern of butterflies on it. It came to her knees and came with a pair of jean shorts. The high heels were actually white boots with a butterfly on the side with some fringe on it. For the accessories, Yugi gave her a nice blue and green ribbon to tie her hair with. Kinda plain, but simply beautiful.

Shizuka turned to Yugi and gave a suggesting eye. "I plan on surprising everyone, you'll see the dress at the dance." Yugi smiled and paid for the dress. "Besides, let's shop some more! I know that you live with your brother who can't even earn a penny and can't afford nice clothes very often! My treat!" And so, Serenity was pulled into the terror world of money wasting and long walking/carrying heavy bags of the place called shopping. In the Yami's Chibi vision, he saw Chibi-Yugi dragging a Chibi-Shizuka with a dog collat around her neck.Chibi-Shizuka tried hanging onto things to aviod going into a longerine store. Chuckling, Yami went back to dressing his own real looking doll Yugi ,that was imagined to press it's body onto Yami without protesting about it, in the skimpy longerine. If Yugi had been in his soul room, Yami wouldn't hear the end of it. Yami's nose dripped with blood as the doll pressed his face onto it's breasts. (I wanted to make Yami pervented for once in this story)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Shizuka was in a dressing room changing, Yugi called Ryou and Malik up, it turned into a video message/call. "So! Did you guys manage to pull him away from his laptop? The iceberg."

Yugi heard some strangled sounds on the other end with the screen disorintainted with what seemed to be Ryou's hand covering the screen ,running with Malik, an enraged Kaiba in the background chasing them. "... AH!!!!!! NO, GODS NO, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um... What the heck was that?" Yugi raised an eyebrow to Yami who had come out and was hanging from her neck. Shizuka peeked out and asked her: "Yugi! What is that? Who's makin all that noise?" Yugi shooed her off and told her to keep on trying on the clothes. Ryou's nervous and terrified face appeared on the sceern with the background of what appeared to be an alley they were in.Ryou's nervous and terrified face came up on screen with what appeared to be an alleyway in the background.

"Hi Yugi, as you can see -glances behind to see if Kaiba is behind them- we had to take drastic measures. We took his laptop."

Yugi and Yami cracked up. "YOU guys took his laptop? How'd you manage to do that?!" Yami gave Yugi a peck on the cheek and winked good luck to Ryou, who had turned to see Kaiba glaring full force at him. Ryou and Malik made a move to leave after dropping the phone onto Kaiba's hands. But, unfortunetly, luck was not on their side. Roland, Kaiba's driver and left hand man, cracked his knuckles with rope around his arm.

Ryou and Malik turned to eachother and cried out: **"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!"**

They shivered and meeped with anime stlye crying. Roland cackled and got ready to knock them out.

Kaiba glared at Yugi through the phone and was about to speak when Yugi hanged after saying: "Kaiba-Tan! Meet me at Domino Clock Tower later! Ja ne!"

Yami gave Yugi a short kiss on the lips and whispered later, as Shizuka came out after paying for the clothes with the money Yugi gave her.

"Zuka-Chan, do you want to get something to eat? Ice cream, perhaps?" Yugi counted in her head as Shizuka began to comperhend her words.

_'3'_

Shizuka bit her lip.

'2'

"Umm... Are you sure?" Shizuka tried to hold her excitment. You see, Zuka-Chan here, LOVES and I mean LOVES ice cream that she eats 4 scoops and doesn't get fat. **I know where she probally puts it all, it goes straight to her- **(chibi Yugi comes into Yami's soul room with a spiked mallet) **Yugi!? Um, Kitten, wha- what are you going to do with that mallet? NO! I didn't mean that! Of course not! AHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**_YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HER CURVES! WHY I OUTTA WRING YOUR NECK FOR THAT COMMENT!!!!!_**

And so, imagine a chibi form of Yami all beat up and knocked out with swirly eyes and a HUGE bump on his head. Also imagine red lipstick on his cheek.

'1'

"You sure?"

Yugi nodded and had a hyper Shizuka pulling her out to Domino Clock Tower, where the ice cream shop was located.

As soon as Shizuka got into line, Yugi told her she'd be right back.

Yugi ran into a random bush, not knowing that a beat up Ryou and Malik enrangned with pure anger were right behind her, hidden in a tree. But, as they tried to surprise her, Yami alerted her about them.

"You guys just shut up and watch Zuka-Chan and Kaiba-Kun."

-Shizuka View-

'Oh shoot! I'm not even in my best clothes! I haven't even put on makeup and I'm eating ice cream!' Shizuka panic turned into a hysterical in her mind, while Kaiba walked her way.

"Have you seen Yugi?" Kaiba tried to control his growing blush, Shizuka on the other hand was panicing. Shizuka snapped back to reality when a her little chibi versions of herself angle and devil appeared on her shoulders and whacked her.

"Um... Yeah, I was with her shopping just now. Speaking of which, she should be back from the bathroom."

'Great... I bet Yugi set me up for this, but I don't have time for a girlfriend when I have a company to run.'

Kaiba noticed that Shizuka had ice cream on cheek and told her, when she was about to wipe it off, Kaiba took his guts and licked it off.

They both turned away, beet red. After what seemed like ages, Kaiba spoke up.

"I'm sorry about licking the ice cream off." When Shizuka didn't answer, Kaiba tried to tell her that he liked her when Shizuka wrapped her arms around his neck on her toes. She forced him into a deep soft nervous kiss. Kaiba was shocked for a moment, but soon deepened the intoxicating kiss even more by wrapping his arms around her waist. Passbyers 'awwed' and cooed at their kiss, while little kids stared at them in wonder. Yugi went all fangirlish and babbled onto poor Malik and Ryou about how they should've been girlfriend much ealier. Bakura and Marik ,despite having their soul rooms shut down close, moaned and banged their heads onto a wall. They unfortunetly faced the demise of the LONG babbles of talks from Yugi that seemed to go on forever. Bakura was tempted to force control of Ryou's body and take a dagger and kill Yugi.

They pulled away from eachother for a moment to catch their breath. Kaiba coughed and asked Shizuka if she would be his girlfriend. That was answered with Shizuka's eyes full of love and another deeper then the previous kiss. Kaiba hugged Shizuka closer to himself and squeezed her butt. Shizuka surprisingly didn't mind but instead squeezed his butt back. Shocker for Kaiba, but quickly over came it too and laid his hands firmly on her butt. Shizuka intangled her hands in his brown hair, bringing the sweet kiss deeper.

* * *

Yugi cooed and babbled how cute that and sweet the scence was, she loved it so much that she went into Yami's soul room to find the doll her in the skimpy loungerine pressing it's body onto Yami. 

"..."

Yami turned around to see Yugi slowly getting angry.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!!! WAHH!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!" Yugi brandished her huge hammer at him and whacked him.

"BAKAYARO! IF YOU REALLY WANTED ME TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU, THEN TELL ME, NOT MAKE A DOLL OF ME TO PRESS IT'S BODY ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi turned off the switch on the doll that was on it's neck and took her hammer and smashed it. Yugi herself planted a peck on his forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o.O A/n: I think this is enough... Well it's a Cliffle, write more later. This is only a little test chapter if I'm good at romance. o.o Seems long... I am now crazed about anything related to .hack//

Please review ASP. P


	6. What chapter  was this again? read!

-dances around- HOLY COW!!!!!!! XDDDDDDD

IT'S MY B-DAY!!!!!!! –grins- YAY!!!!!!!!!!! -excited- NOW I CAN GET LOTS OF MANGA AND ANIME+,+ Sorry about that… This isn't really a chapter, more like a filler, but read!!! listens to death note opening song P Some rules YOU MUST read:

ALWAYS review no matter what, it can be just a Hi. The more reviews I get, the more chances people might read my poorly done fanfic. P The less (although I can't really update because of school and homework) reviews I get, the more I won't update.

Look for MinamikoSan (my gaiaonline name) on gaiaonline(DOT)com or review to contact me.

What do you think I look like? Look here, I have a life and I have school to deal with you people with no lives (assuming since you guys have SO much free time)

Oh and I cut off the ending from the last chapter, I'm sorry to say that I couldn't think of a way to continue it. Sorry, I didn't want to make this a comedy fic. Gomen!

My all time considered kings in my mind fanfic writers are: Esama, Leitbur, Aishuu, Lizeth, Luzem, and indogirl7 :D Hey! They match, The Ls!!!

By the way, I in no way believe or even worship Egyptian religion. That little line Yugi says was just for the scene.

Now onto the chapter! Uh… Which chapter is this??? . What the heck, just read you low life having free timers:

Raindrops fell and clattered like glass. The smell of fresh rain was still remaining. The streets and cars where still damp with rain. There was still fresh signs of it on the rooftops, windows, cars, streets, and many more. The raining had stopped, yet it was still gloomy, as if the clouds itself was pitying her. Life is too hard to be treated like a game. There were different types of people. Happy, sad, kind, bullies, and many more types of people. The good and bad… What if you were stuck in the middle? Neither good nor bad. That was how she felt right now.

Yugi didn't know if what she was doing was either good or bad anymore. After having that nightmare, she didn't know if Yami was actually a kind and good pharaoh or a bad and lieing pharaoh.

Dream 

_Yugi opened her eyes to find herself in an old fashioned Egyptian town. She stared at the walls of the buildings. 'Is that paint?!' She thought to herself and looked closer to discover that it was actually real freshly splattered blood on the walls and what she had thought was lumps of an animal was indeed real butchered humans bodies. Yugi turned to look around to hear what direction the scream she had heard was coming from. She walked in to see a women being killed right before her eyes by a man. The man yelled out. "FOR THE PHAROAH!!!" Yugi gasped and stared there wide eyed. 'Just what is this?! A massacre?!'_

_Yugi looked beyond the man who was busy cutting and dicing the now blooded up and cut up women crying out to her dead baby a few steps away, she saw a little boy crying silently, peeking from around the corner. Yugi noticed that the boy held a close resemblance to Ryou. 'Omigod! What in Ra's name is this?! Killing a whole town, but not taking into consideration of the women and children! What kind of evil person would do this murder?' Yugi ran to hit the man, but to only find that she couldn't hit the man at all. She had passed right through him. Yugi enraged, only tried to call out to the little boy to tell him to run before he was killed too. The man turned to the boy's direction and moved towards him. In her efforts to try and save the boy ,even if she knew couldn't do a thing, Yugi threw pebbles at the man, failing. Before she could see what had happened to the little boy as the man raised his spear, she awoke with a startle._

_End Dream_

Yugi looked at her clock ,still huffing and sweaty from the nightmare, to find that it was midnight. Yugi brought her hands to her face and cried silently for the little boy. Yugi got up and walked into her personal bathroom. Yugi washed her face and drank some of the tap water. Leaning over the sink for support, she huffed for a few seconds before throwing up and leaning on the wall covering her mouth. Yugi slipped into a sitting position, hugging her knees and staring up the wall. 'For the Pharaoh? By that man saying that, did he mean Yami? Or was it another Pharaoh in a different time?'

So many questions left un-answered…

"Just WHO is Yami?"

Yugi curled up into a ball and cried to her hearts content of sadness. "Why? Just why does it seem that it always points to Yami? Why was I shown that horrible memory of that little boy? WHY!!"

She sobbed sadly and wiped her tears away, but they continued to spill out. Yugi walked out to her balcony and stared out at the stars shining brightly.

"Why, Mou hitori no boku?"

Yugi slipped back into bed, unknowingly not noticing the transparent Yami watching her through all of this, eventually falling asleep.

"Why you say… It's because I'm the nameless pharaoh, nameless as clear as daylight with no memories, Kitten." Yami ,too, cried a little because of having no memories of his past. Yami brushed away her hair from her face before kissing her on the lips.

00000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo

Yugi walked out wearing a satin leather dress with matching satin high-heeled boots. She wore her traditional leather buckle on leather choker with the together with it. Yugi had put on black fishnet gloves with skull earrings to boot. She had put her hair up with a black butterfly clip. Yugi yawned and walked to Domino Clock Tower because Kaiba had told her to around 5PM to see his big face plastered on the screen. Kaiba had decided to hold his own tournament, although he didn't tell her what it was called and what's going to happen. Kaiba had also invited Ryou and Malik to see the huge tv with his arrogant self on it in Domino Clock Tower too.

Yami hung limply around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Yugi inwardly groaned at the added weight of Yami hanging her. "What are you, an extra head and body glued to me?"

Yami smirked and said: "Why yes, I am Kitten."

Yugi sighed and shock Yami off, Yami in turn stuck his tongue out and walked beside her.

Yugi waved to Ryou and Malik as they walked to where she was sitting at the one of the benches in Domino Clock Tower. She laughed as Ryou somehow managed to trip over air. Malik just acted cool and pushed his 'cool' sunglasses up and smirked. He stood up as straight as he could and made an Anzu impression. He put his hands on his cheeks and gasped dramatically. "WAH!!!! Loser, watch where you're tripping! You almost ruined my Donna & Covana Designer Boots!" Yugi and Ryou pretended to Anzu's possy and they screamed eww!!!

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik cracked up. They sat back down and watched both the skys and huge screen tv for Kaiba's big fat head to appear. Yugi yawned and turned to see Mai.

Mai called out to Yugi as she ran over to where she was sitting at, on the bench."Long time no see!! How's Zuka-Tan doing?" Mai went closer to Yugi and whispered in her ear, "Did she finally get the Ice cubie man to be her boyfriend? Or did she chicken out?"

Yugi smirked and whispered back, "No, actually…. Kaiba confessed to her first and gave her a big fat kiss. Now, I know that I hate Jonouchi, but feel free to date the dufus as long as you keep him on a leash. Tame the beast within!"

Mai blushed and changed the subject to clothes. "OH! I just LOVE that dress, where'd you get it? I went to get one in purple! How much was it?"

"OMG! You wouldn't believe how much it was! A measly $20 for this leather dress! Can you believe it?!"

Mai gasped. "NO WAY!! Holy Cow, you have just gotta give me the address of that place!"

-Cricket cricket cricket-

Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Malik, and Marik just stared. "How'd this scenario change from quit and peaceful to a full on chatty girl talk about clothes? And why do we feel left out?!"

(tuts, Poor guys, but I seriously wish I owned a red leather dress. –eyes sparkle- Instead of clothes, I finally got to buy some manga for my birthday! Yippee! 3 I now have 273 books on my bookshelf)

(Speeding things up, remember the blimp and Kaiba explaining the rules of the tournament and how to register)

0o0o0o088888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888880000000000000000

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik went to one of the shops where they could register for the tournament. They walked into to see Jounouchi, Anzu, and Tristen trying to prove to the man at the counter to allow Jounouchi into the tournament. In the process, the man working there just ignored Jounouchi and shoed him away. (the man's not apart Ishizu's Rare Hunters)

Yugi snapped her fingers and called out to Jounouchi: "Oi! You heard him, Mutt! Go bye bye and chew on a bone you mongrel!" Anzu and Tristen restrained Jounouchi, who really looked like a dog at this point. Eventually, the amazingly annoying trio left and Yugi, Malik, and Ryou finally got to register.

--------------------

"I summen the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and equip him with a magic card called the Axe of Despair, boosting his attack point to 2400! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his lifepoints directly!" Yugi yelled out as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian finished off her opponent in one strike. (Yami lets her duel these kind of duels)

Her opponent slumped down to his knees and cried out of frustration and sadly handed her his rarest card and the two cards (forgot what those were called).

Yugi smiled and placed all 8 cards on her dueldisk and a map appeared on where to meet for the second round of the tournament.

A/n: I think 5 pages is enough… . This is more like a filler chapter, sorry for not updating for such a long time. Contact me through gaiaonline(DOT)com and look for Minamikosan or contact me thorough reviews. O.O WHA!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK?!!!!!!!!! -shierks- SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –kills it-

Sorry about that, a spider just appeared in front of my face using its web to crawl down. I hope I don't have spider webs on myself, I just took a shower.

Thanks YAMIXYUGILUVER for the advice, saving it on a froppy disk that hold 4MB

REVIEW YOU LOWLIFES!!!!!!!!!!!

3 OH!!!! –starry eyes- I JUST LOVE AND I MEAN _LOVE,_ LoveCom –girly shierk- XD Now into LoveCom (LoveComplex)


	7. Preview Chapter

A/n: Hmm… Let's see here, I'll make it a rule from now on:

NO REVIEWS, NO MORE RECENT UPDATES

Sorry, but this is only a preview chapter! Gomen!!

Yugi's Pov

Walking out of the allyway, I smiled and waved friendly to all the duelist staring at me on the street, inwardly, I forced a groan down when a couple of kids asked for me to sign their decks. Yami laughed at my dismay, as several others came to me with those dreaded pens and papers. Curse him, if he hadn't been in his spirit form, I would have had him all the way to Mars by now.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally managed to escape the never ending crowd of fans. I rushed down the street, thinking about how late I was going to be if I didn't get to the stadium already. Luck was on my side today, Mai just happened to drop by with her fancy red sports car. When I got closer to her car, I prevented my self from cursing out loud as I saw that she had Jonouchi and CO. in her car. Checking the time, I knew that I couldn't turn down her offer. I jumped into the car, not caring if I was sitting on the furious flushed red Anzu, who was now being used as my personal seat.

I could hear Anzu's muffled complaints from under my butt, I retained the moment to laugh out loud and 'ewwing' as my bottem now had her saliva on it.

We arrived faster than I anticipated, but then again, with Mai driving like a drunk, I wasn't too surprised that we arrived on time. We all showed our locater cards, I walked over to Ryou, Malik, and Rishad, who had apparently arrived before me. I turned my head to see my second best friend, 'Zuka-Chan. I smiled knowingly at her slightly ruffled hair and clothes.

It was too bad that we couldn't get to see who was the eighth duelist, because Kaiba-Tan got SO annoyed and impatient that he forced us to leave early. Whoever the eighth duelist was, I think I have a pretty good idea. It might be Malik's crazy sister again. I remembered how nice she had been when I first met her, I wish I knew what had went wrong with her.

End of Yugi's Pov

Not knowing what had truly happened to Isis, Yugi shrugged and went straight to her room on the huge blimp. A pair of red eyes with a huge wide toothy evil grin flashed briefly in the darkness, cackling at Yugi's demise.

**"Soon… I shall very soon rule this retched human filthed world!! MWUAHAHA!!!"**


	8. Untitled NEW CHAPTER

A'n: Warning, some major lemon in the chapter to satisfy you all, I hope it's good. :D My first sex scene.

Yugi's POV

I shook my head; I took Shizuka from her muttie brother, when I saw that she was going to share a room with him. I turned towards her and glared. "Jeez!! Shizuka, I know you don't want to trouble me but stop that. Yes, yes, I know you love you brother. But you so do not sleep with him at this age at all."**I think you'd be ok with her sleeping with ****Kaiba****. Speaking of which, Kitten, why haven't we been at ****'****it****'**** in awhile now?**___**Shutup**____** –**__**chibi**____**Yugi**__** walks up toward **__**Yami**__** and whacks him in his soul room-**_

I sighed, taking her bags against her protesting. Just as I when I was about to take out her clothes and arrange them, I got most brilliant idea. I swiped out my cell phone, calling Mokuba and asking if Shizuka could stay in a room or at least stay with a certain someone. I heard some muffled laughing for a while but I finally got Mokuba to fess up. Mokuba told me that there was no extra rooms but he was sure Seto would most definetly agree after a bit of coaxing. I smirked, snapping the phone close and turned to Shizuka. "Oh 'Zuka-Chan!! Looks like you'll be staying with Kaiba-Kun instead!! HAVE FUN!!" I pushed her out the door as Mokuba had come on cue and picking up her bags while dragging her toward the other higher deck where Kaiba's room was. I saluted her as she gave me one of her rare glares.

I turned towards Yami, after locking the door to my room, and proceeded to kiss him in a husky way. It had been awhile since we'd done 'it'. The last time we did it was when he'd first restrained me and forcibly kissed me. He hadn't done it since, after what'd I did to him the last time. A very gruesome story too violent for your poor eyes to read, I must say, but it'd sure did scare Yami the last time.

Yami deepend the kiss through pushing me against the bed while one of hands fumbling to take my shirt off. I smirked into his lips, knowing that it was a real problem. I moved away from him, taking off my clothes as he pouted a bit. He ,too, proceeded to take his clothes off. Not too long after, he proceeded to kissing me once again for a long time. He trailed kisses from forehead to my collarbone and back up again. I shivered against his touch, moaning his name. Finally, he reached my breasts, squeezing one of them while sucking on the nipple of the other breast. I moaned more loudly this time, smiling sexily. Yami stopped for amount but then proceeded to lightly biting the other one while he squeezed the other one more fiercly this time. I moaned even more loudly, almost screaming his name. I secretly thanked Kaiba for the soundproof walls, for I was more grateful this time. He stopped to give me deep husky kisses before giving my breasts one last hard squeeze and my nipples lightly.

We dressed quickly, after hearing Kaiba call the finalists to come forth to the main deck for the duel. I gave Yami one last deep kiss before setting out to the deck.

A/n: OMG!!!!! I finally updated. Lol I'm talking this chance to update since I'm in a writing mood right now. Short but deal with it now. I think I'll write from Yugi's POV, since I'm not very good at Yami POV. Yugi and Yami finally got some 'alone time'; I changed the rating because of this chapter since it'll get heated later on again. I don't really know how to explain Yugi and Yami's relationship but you guys can offer to explain it for me so that I can include it in the fanfic. Lets just say Yugi couldn't resist Yami and really fell in love with him deeply. First sex scene lol I think its good. Reivew!!


	9. Spectalations

A/n: Well, I don't know if this will be enough but I'm going to skim the duels :sweat: I feel like summarizing stuff now, since I have the story idea in my head. :LOLz: Sorry about the lateness, I need someone to remind me in PMs, Reviews, AND on Gaiaonline(dot)com :3 (the url is on my profile, but you can search for me, my username's: I am with u all the way) (I'm on everyday, so no worries about late replies :unless I die, am in the hospital/sick, or am too busy:)

Would you guys want long duels? I'm slowing down this chapter, tell me if you want it be moved forward faster. Voting on my profile ;) I have the idea on how to end this story, I just need to put it into words. By my guess, if I go this slow, this story might last for another nine or ten chapters.

Chapter: Spectalations

(Kind of Yugi's POV)

Yami, now in control of the body, stepped up on the dueling platform with his dueldisk. His first duel was with Bakura. He glared for a moment but not too all very soon his glare turned into a mocking stare with a sly smirk. With the same mischievous attitude, Bakura cackled lightly. They traded their decks to be shuffled not so soon after.

"Confident, aren't we, Pharoah? Tsk, tsk, you won't be smirking after I'm done with you." Bakura lightly teased with playful eyes, shuffling Yami's deck with skillful hands.

Kaiba, from the sidelines with Shizuka at his arms, shook his head towards his left hand man to start the duel.

Turning towards the small audience, the man in the black suit and sunglasses, called out loudly.

"Ready? Let the duel begin!" He made a quick slicing motion im-between the two up-start duelists and he moved back quickly.

The duel was quite good, Bakura had put up a nice fight with his Ouja board cards, but it proved that those cards weren't all that powerful to match the power of Slyfer, the sky dragon. It had seemed there for a second that Yami was losing but it was, afterall, at the last minute that Slyfer had saved his lifepoints with the right draw of the cards. Normally, since Bakura had lost, he would have been kicked off of the blimp, but since Kaiba was his 'usual' _**nice**_ self (coughcoughPuppydogeyescoughfromcoughcoughMokuba), Bakura got to stay on board and taunt our heroines some more.

The rest of the night was un-eventful, besides Shizuka proving JUST how stupid her mutt of a brother was, with his dim-wittness to NOT being able to figure out a simple division problem. I mean, come on, EVERYONE knows that six divided by two equals three, not nine. See what I mean by that?

I sighed, Yami back in his soul room, doing who knows what now. I roamed around the ship sleepily, yawning bigly. I went by the buffet, somehow coaxing the chef to give me an extra set of waffles.

Quite boring it was, not too un-eventful, but still boring. We faced more duels and finally, we faced off Ishizu, easily defeating her after a couple of days. They did not notice the backlash waiting to appear, the eyes of Zork appearing in place of Ishizu's eye.

A/n: Next, will be the final part of the tournament and the final piece of the story will set in motion with answered questions and the almost alike Egypt scene. Where does Yugi fit into this, if she isn't Yami's other half? What did that scene a couple of chapters back mean, with that bloodshed? And many more un-answered questions, but last but not least, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE AND HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO BE?! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE YOUR OTHER FANFICS:bizz… X3 All in due time, my kitties:

Seeya next time with my newest flames, nonsense, and LATE LATE updates!!

:) Jenny :my new fake alias from my Gaia RPing X3:

REVIEW!!


End file.
